


The Coming Storm

by Mountainana



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainana/pseuds/Mountainana
Summary: "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."John Lennon, "Beautiful Boy"





	The Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drabble challenge "Storm Warning" on tumblr.

No autopsies in town, check. No patients on the surgery schedule, check. Jean working in the sunroom, check.

Lucien slipped in to Jean’s room while he had the chance. He sat in her impossibly dainty vanity chair, silently opened her jewelry box, and immediately spied the ring he sought. As he put it in his pocket next to the ring that had been his mother’s he heard the door creak open behind him.  
Damn! Caught! 

Pasting what he hoped was an innocent smile on his face he turned around and...nothing. The breeze coming in from the hall window must have been the culprit. He got to his feet and putting his military training to good use, headed downstairs quite stealthily, he thought. He looked to the right - no Jean, looked to the left - no Jean. Good. His heart rate had almost returned to normal. 

Now, just a few more steps and he would be home free. Like a 9 year old boy playing hooky he tiptoed down the hall. Almost there. He reached for the doorknob and - 

“Lucien?”

Bloody Hell! He thought he had been electrocuted! ‘”Pull yourself together, man!” he growled to himself. He took a deep, calming breath before he answered.

“Yes, Jean?” (Did she suspect something?)

“If you are headed into town, can you pick up my order at the butcher’s?”

“Um...yes. Of course. Be back soon.”

Finally in the car he felt for the rings in his pocket again. He hardly dared to let himself feel the glimmer of hope that stirred within him. He put the car in gear and headed off to the jeweler’s. Smiling, and making plans.

****************************************************************************************

Mei Lin leaned back on her heels and closed her eyes to feel the gentle morning sun on her face. After years as a prisoner, treated as less than swine, and fighting with every gram of energy she possessed just to survive, here she was in her own house. In her own garden. She was certain she would never take this luxury for granted.

Luxury. The word almost made her laugh. She had known true luxury once – had lived with it most of her life – but the war had changed all that. Now she was without husband. Without child. And even though she was no longer held within prison walls, she was just as surely held prisoner by her own memories.

A shadow falling across her face pulled Mei Lin from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

“Good morning, Mei Lin. Enjoying your day?”

“W-what are you doing here?”

Derek Alderton tutted softly. “Is that any way to greet an old friend”

She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, and quickly rose to her feet.

“Of course,” she said, coldly. “Forgive me.”

Casting her eyes downward, she gestured to the two-room hut she now called her home.

“Please come inside. I will make us some tea.”

Mei Lin could feel Derek’s eyes on her has they walked out of the heat of the late morning, and felt his judgement as he took in her meager furnishings. She struggled to still her trembling hands as she poured their tea.

“What are you doing here, Derek?

He smiled at her (Oh, how she had grown to hate that smile!).

“I have a proposition for you.”

Before she could fear the consequences, she spat out in anger.

“You have propositioned me before, and you see all the good it has done me!” She spread her arms to take in her poor surroundings.

“What would you say if I told you that you could have your old life back?’

Her anger spent, she replied with weary resignation. “I’d say that you’re a fool.”

“Mei Lin.” Derek waited until she met his eyes. “Lucien is alive”

“DON’T!!” She stood quickly, throwing out her hands in rage. “I will not abide cruel jokes at my expense in my home!” She slammed open the door and angrily pointed for him to leave.

He had expected this reaction. Walking toward her, he pulled a newspaper clipping from his pocket and placed it in her hands.

‘The Courier’ it said. She stared in disbelief at the picture of a handsome, bearded man. It was clearly Lucien. Older, no doubt, but there he was.

Lucien.

The headline read “Young Doctor Blake Takes on Father’s Practice”.

Mei Lin had been so strong for so many years, but this news was too much. Her legs would not support the shock. She sank to the floor, never taking her eyes from the picture.

“Where did you get this?”

“I’ve seen him, Mei-Lin. My job took me to Ballarat and I found him there. We talked. We had drinks.”

Derek saw no need to tell her this had been three years ago. He needed her now and would use every weapon in his arsenal to bring her around.

She looked up, tears streaming, unheeded, down her face.

“You saw him? Spoke with him?”

Derek crouched down beside her and looked into her eyes as he answered her unspoken questions. “He has searched for you and Li since the day he was a free man. He swore he would never give up.” He took her hands in his. He has never remarried.”

Again, he saw no reason to share that Li was, almost certainly, alive. If his plans worked out, they would all be reunited soon. And as for Blake’s little “housekeeper”, well, she could be handled easily enough.

“He’s alone, Mei Lin, and lost. Will you help me save him? Will you help me bring him back?

She hardly dared to let herself feel the glimmer of hope that stirred within her. She allowed Derek to help her to her feet. He pulled her chair close to his and they sat together, long into the night. Smiling and making plans.


End file.
